


tits out for the girls

by venomousgun



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/F, happy birthday cleo, i don't know what i'm talking about, ily fam, this is a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 05:09:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18985921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomousgun/pseuds/venomousgun
Summary: toga x reader endgame





	tits out for the girls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CleopatraB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleopatraB/gifts).



> happy birthday cleo ily a whole lot i even wrote this awful fic 4 u i hope u hate it

You wake up in your house just like every other morning. You sigh at your Yandere Chan poster. 

“Why can’t I find a girl like that?” You whine. You get dressed into your school uniform and pull your tights over your phat ass. “I have such a great ass too! Why can’t I find someone who loves me?” You continue to whine as you walk downstairs where your step-sister is waiting. It’s Tenko Chabashira, obviously. Her eyes twinkle as she spots you, and her giant anime tiddies bounce as she skips towards you. She holds out a piece of bacon, shoving it into your mouth hole. 

“This is for you, Y/N!” she says, as she further shoves the meat down your throat. You swallow without chewing. You begin to choke. She slaps you on the back with excessive force and your spine is shattered. “Oh noez!” she exclaims. She pulls out your phone and calls an ambulance for you as you lay crumpled on the ground. The ambulance arrives almost instantly, and you are taken to the hospital. Your sexy step-sister leans over the side of your bed. “I’m so sorry, Y/N.” Her eyes are averted but due to the angle, you can see down her shirt. In your delirious state, you grab onto her humongous boobs. Her face turns red with embarrassment and she pulls away. You pass out. 

A MONTH LATER OWO -

After your step-sister graduated and moved out, you’ve been rather lonely. You wake up in your house just like every other morning and stare up at your Yandere Chan poster, now surrounded by photos of other super sexy anime babes. You get dressed for school and begin the short walk. The cool breeze envelopes you as you walk through the early morning fog, silent except for the calls of waking birds. It is a peaceful scene, you muse. Suddenly, your phone rings in your pocket. You bring it out to see who’s calling, surprised to see the name of your dearest friend: Himiko Toga. 

“Hello?” You answer, voice just louder than a whisper. You hear Toga breathing heavily on the other side of the line. She hangs up. You stare at your phone. “What the fuck?” you say to yourself, eyes slightly widened. As you arrive at school, you spot her. She’s waiting for you right outside of the school gates. 

“Hi!” she yells, attacking you with an embrace. Your ribs ache with her strong squeeze. She notices your lack of breathing and lets go, but does not apologise. You don’t want an apology anyway; you’re grateful for the human contact. You don’t really touch anyone now that you’re alone all the time. Toga’s arm rests around your shoulders as you walk towards your classroom, and you can tell she is staring at you. Your cheeks turn pink and your heart begins racing. ‘Titties…’ your daydreaming officially begins. You think of all the sexy girls in the world, and of all their admirers too. Everyone else has someone that would kill for them- what about you? Toga’s arm tightens around your arms and your jealousy stops. Maybe she wouldn’t kill for you, but her wild sexiness made her more than enough for you. You make it to your first class uneventfully, sitting in the middle of the room. You save a spot for Toga, and she smiles wordlessly at you as she takes a seat. You’re writing down the date when someone throws a paper ball at the back of your head. It ricochets and you reach down to unfurl it, brows furrowed. Your indifference turns into anger and sadness as you read the message, but Toga reads it too. Her eyes drift around the room before settling on the girl you hate most in the class laughing, fingers pointing towards you. Toga moves swiftly and without a sound, the knife slipping out of her blazer pocket and into her neck. The knife darts in and out much like Toga as she slides back into her seat, tongue running up the blade. Your bully’s figure is slumped over at her desk, blood gushing from her wound like a busted fire hydrant. Your smile returns as Toga’s hand slips over your own. 

“Oh, Y/N…” she stares at your intertwined fingers, a smile manifesting on her face. “I really do-” her voice is drowned out by the scream of a teacher, finally noticing the death of a student. The teacher’s voice is silenced when they pass out, but it creates a chain reaction as other students begin to recognise the crime committed against a peer. 

“Shhhhh…” you say, your fingers pressing themselves against her blood-red lips. “I know.” Your fingers move to cup her cheeks, and your lips find their way to hers like it’s their lifelong goal. Your mouths meet in the middle, screams of classmates long forgotten. This is all you’ve ever wanted and more. You smile.

**Author's Note:**

> this is an upgrade from shitty poetry ur welcome lol
> 
> also i'm sure u can guess who the bully was lmao 'g'


End file.
